


Which Superheroes Could Kick Steve's Ass

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Do you think you could beat up Superman?”“No, Sam, I don't, mostly on account he’s bulletproof and has laser eyes.”“How about Aquaman?”“Don't insult me."Or the one where Sam gets into the habit of asking Steve which superheroes would kick his ass.





	Which Superheroes Could Kick Steve's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if that's an appropriate title and I'm opened to suggestions bc I have no ideas myself

Steve feels Sam’s lips brush along his ear, and shivers as he whispers, “Do you think you could beat up Superman?”

Steve snorts in surprise and starts laughing, “No, Sam, I don't, mostly on account he’s bulletproof and has laser eyes.”

Sam shifts closer to him under the sheets and says, “How about Aquaman?”

“Don't insult me.” Steve whispers back, making Sam laugh. And when Sam lies back again he thinks that’s the end of it.

* * *

"You probably couldn’t beat up Wolverine.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “You _know_ I couldn’t beat up Wolverine. He has regenerative healing or whatever, plus he just...scares me.”

Sam nods his head, “Yeah, I know, but I added the ‘probably’ to be nice.”

* * *

 “Wonder Woman could definitely beat your ass.”

“But she wouldn’t because I’d be too busy picking my jaw off the floor if I met her. Wonder Woman would never hurt a fan, she’s an angel.”

“True.”

* * *

 “Y’know, when you think about it you’re not all that super.”

Steve scoffs. “Wow, thanks, Sam.”

“Baby, you know I love you, I’m just saying instead of a superhero you’re more like an _enhanced_ hero. Cause you’re not bulletproof, you don't have cool ass claws, you can’t fly — you’re just like...the _perfect_ human, but still only human.” Sam says.

A stupid smile spreads across Steve’s face and he knocks their shoulders together.

Sam laughs, “What? Why are you smiling all goofy like that?”

“You just called me perfect.” Steve says.

Sam rolls his eyes, “I did, didn't I? You are pretty perfect, but the serum has nothing to with that. I’m pretty sure everything I think is perfect about you is one hundred percent, Grade A, Steve Rogers.”

Said man blushes hard at the praise and can’t think of anything to say, opening and closing his mouth a few moments before deciding the best course of action is just kissing Sam silly.

Which, let’s be honest, is always a good course of action.

And then it hits him. Steve pulls back briefly to whisper, “Thanks, Sam. If I’m perfect that means I’m almost good enough to deserve you.”

Sam sighs, “If you could go five minutes without singing my praises and let me compliment you too, that would be great.”

Steve’s grin widens as he shakes his head, “Don’t hold your breath, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
